Who's Girl?
by danfan-91
Summary: students at Hogwarts have to live in the Muggle world with no magic for a week for a school asignment Harry and Draco are paired together When they are in the muggle world they meet a girl that they BOTH like But she has a secret that she doesn't even kno


"You know Harry," Draco said unpleasantly, "I can't believe we have to work together, and be bloody muggles for a week! Muggles are the worst kind of people there is! They can't even use magic! How are we supposed to live without MAGIC!!!???" "We'll live Malfloy." Harry said sarcastic way. While Draco was still talking to himself about how terrible the trip is going to be, Harry saw the Hogwarts Express coming. "Come on Malfloy. The train is here!" Harry and Draco both ran frantically to get on the train. When they got on the train, they sat down breathing heavily from running. Sitting across from them was a boy with black hair, big blue eyes, and scraggly clothes. "Hi. I'm Bricen. What are your names?" The scraggly boy said. "You must know who I am!" Draco said. "No. I don't think I do." "Sorry. Don't mind him. I am Harry...Harry Potter." "Oh...HERE IT GOES!!! Draco said. "This always happens!! People hear your name and then they go, "Your Harry Potter?!" "Oh the great Mr. Potter!!!" "Who gives a crap!" "Sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Malfloy, Brice said, but I don't know who Harry Potter is." "Oh.... you don't, well, then good then." Draco kept silent after that."Well, here we are.... in this bloody mudblood city!!!" While Draco was again complaining, Harry was looking around. He was trying to find the apartment they are supposed to stay in. All of a sudden, this girl passed by him, and smiled. Harry ran to talk to her. "Um, excuse me...Do you know where 1615 West St. is?" "Oh, yes I do. I am on my way over there. That's where I live. Do you need help finding your way? Because I can help." "Oh yes...that would be brilliant. Harry said blushing. Then, Draco cut in. "Hey Hun...My name is Draco...Draco Malfloy. "Oh, um...well, hi.... My name is Nicole.... Nicole Smithers. And your name is?" "Oh, Harry Potter..." "Harry Potter...hmm.... sounds familiar...do I know you form somewhere?" "Umm.... well, I don't think so." "OK people...stop this chit-chat, and let's go find are apartment or whatever it's called." Draco said rudely.When they got to 1615 West St., Harry and Draco looked around. Everything was already there for them. Beds, a couch, a fridge, TV. food, everything they need. Then, Nicole said, "If you guys need anything, my apartment is right next door on the left." "Can't you stay a little while Nicole...please?" Harry said to her with puppy dog eyes. "Well, I guess I could. I got really nothing to do anyways." So, Harry and Draco both sat on the couch. "Hey honey, why don't you sit next to me"? Draco said as he patted his hand on the couch. "How about I sit in the middle of you two ok?" "OK." Harry and Draco said. "Why don't we watch some television?" Harry said and pressed the button. A wrestling channel came on. "Those muggles are acting like complete animals!!!" Malfloy said. "Wait, muggles.... my uncle said that word before. I could of sworn he did!!" "What is your uncles name?" Harry said in an interested voice. "His name is Severius...Severius Snape...Very weird fellow if you ask me. "We know him!" Malfloy and Potter said at the same time. "You do?" "That means that you're a witch!" "How dare you call me that!!" "No...I don't mean it that way. I mean that you are like a magical witch...like you have magic." "But I don't understand. My parents never told me anything about that...Well, actually they couldn't. They died when I was eight years old. I would have been too young to understand. Then, she started to cry. Harry and yes, even Draco, comforted her. They told her all about professor Snape, Hogwarts, and everything else about their magical world. "I wonder why my uncle never told me about all this. Why he didn't tell me about him." "Maybe he wanted you to find out for yourself." Harry said to her gently. "Does that mean that you are wizards?" "Yes." So, quietly, they all just watched TV into the night. Draco then went to bed. Harry and Nicole talked for a while. She wanted to know more about her uncle. After the clock struck 11:00, Nicole fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry picked her up, and placed her in a separate bed across form Malfloy. Harry slept on the couch.The next morning, Harry and Draco were the first to get up. "Ok. Listen up Mr. Potter. This girl is MINE. I know you saw how she was looking at me and you got jealous so, BACK OFF!!" Then, he pushed Harry to the ground. Harry got up, and jumped on him, knocking Malfloy to the ground. Nicole then got up, and yelled at them to stop. They stopped. "What is going on here?" "Listen hun, which one of us do you like better?" "Well, right now, I don't like either one of you. You were acting like complete idiots!!!" "But, I like you both. Harry, your so kind, gentle, and sweet. Draco, well, you are just fun to be around." "Well, that's bull crap!" Draco said. "You should have just flat out told me you didn't like me!! It would have been easier!! Well, bye Harry!! I'm going back home...I don't care if I get a bad grade!!" Then, Draco lunged out the door. "Umm, so, after the first week, you want to come to Hogwarts with me? I mean, you have to get a letter first, but they probably knew that you figured it out." "Yes. I will come with you."

There was a silence in the room that lasted for at least a second or two, until Harry spoke up and said, so, can you take me on a tour around the city?" "Sure." Then, Harry and Nicole went out the door holding hands.

CONCLUSION:

Well, Harry and Nicole are now dating. Nicole is now attending Hogwarts with Harry. Draco got a bad grade because he got lost, and had to use his magic. Draco now envies Harry more because he has a girl and he doesn't.

THE END!!!

Oh!! And please please please submit a review!! Tell me what ya think!!


End file.
